Forgetful Me
by M1nk
Summary: Cathrine has amnesia. Her and her parents move to forks. Will she remember things again or will she forget the love of her life? Cathrine and Jacob POV. this is jacobs love story if bella never had nessie and was changed senior year Jacob OOC
1. The Brother I Almost Forgot

1.

I woke up to find my room covered in boxes and my walls bare. I got out of bed confused and headed downstairs to find my parents. As I was walking down the hall I had to walk around boxes, it felt like a maze that you would see on some shampoo commercial except it being inside and not bushes. I finally got through the maze of boxes without falling into one. I walked down the stairs sliding a few times, my balance is horrible and just waking up doesn't help any.

I made it down stairs, surprisingly, in one piece. I walked in the kitchen and found my parents sitting at the bar drinking coffee. I sat across from them on the other side where my board and markers were waiting. I looked up at my parents' smiling faces and smiled back. I picked up the blue marker and started writing good morning on the board as my parents both said it to me. When I showed them the board they smiled again and my mom asked how I slept last night.

Now that she brought it up I actually can't recall sleeping at all. I was pondering on it for a while then started writing on the board, _'I don't remember sleeping or even falling asleep to be honest.' _I wrote it fast and turned the board around for her and my dad top read. Before she read the board her eyes had hope in them and as she read it they changed to sad and worried. Her sad eyes didn't fit her face. Her skin was fair and her lips were plain. Her hair long and blond pulled back into a pony tail. None showing sadness. It was just her eyes that were misplaced. It was weird how she didn't change her face just her eyes.

It bothered me. It was like she was hiding something from me. She looked down at her coffee spinning the cup as she spoke. "Nothings changed then, you are still the same." I was shocked, no dumb founded at my mother's words. Did she want me to change and be someone else? What was so wrong with me that caused her pain and to say that? I felt like a red-headed step child and I don't even have red hair and she was my real mom. My REAL birth mother, and she said that. I was hurt, confused, sad, lost.

She got up and walked to the sink to wash her cup. When she was done she walked up stairs and my dad cleared his throat making me jump out of my confused state.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you jump. From the confused look, I take it you haven't read your diary yet today." I shook my head no in response. "You will have time for that later in the car. Today we are moving. Hence the boxes and every room being bare. The diary explains everything. Now come on lets go up stairs so I can explain a few things for you." he gave me a weak smile and that's when I noticed his eyes matched my mother's sad and worried ones, except his weren't as worried as hers. His were more scared, but I wonder what about. Maybe the move? I gave him a weak but reassuring smile and got up and followed him with my board and bag of markers in hand, up the stairs to my room. We made it through the maze with me only tripping once over a small box filled with photo albums and more loose photos.

When we got to my room my dad told me I needed to strip the bed and put all of it in a pile off to the side. He pointed to a duffel bag in the corner and told me it had my clothes in it. Next to the bag was a pair of sneakers and flip flops.

Next he pointed to my desk that was empty of everything except for a pile of clothes. They consisted of a gray tank top and matching sweats, fresh undergarments, a black zip up sweater, socks and a small white notebook with doodles all over it. "If you need a small bag to put things in, I'm sure we can find one. Your toiletries bag is packed and in the bathroom. You might want to take a shower before we go. When your done just put the dirty stuff in that bag over there." He pointed to a black trash bag in the corner of the hallway by his and my moms room. "Put the towel over the rod in the bathroom when your done using it." He turned to leave the room but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and you don't have a shower curtain so be careful when your getting out that you don't trip and fall." I nodded letting him know I understood.

He walked to the door and turned once again. "When we leave were going to a diner for breakfast so hurry up if your hungry." I nodded and smiled as he turned and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

When he left I sat the board and makers down on my desk and went to the bed stripped it and threw all of it on the floor by my closet.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I walked over to the sink, opened my toiletries bag that was sitting on the edge and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and my razor. I walked back over to the shower and sat everything on the edge of the tub and stuck my hand under the water to test it. The water was warm on my skin. I pulled my hand out and got undressed and got in the shower. After I finished washing and stuff I stood under the under the water letting it run down every inch of my body possible. I just stood there thinking about what it will be like in the new town. I didn't even know where this new town was, or what it was called. I thought about if it was anything like being here in rainy year round Portland. Don't get me wrong I love it here but it could use a little bit more sun.

After I was finally done thinking, and the hot water started running low, I decided to get out. I was careful remembering what my father told me about the floor. I dried off and walked into my room wrapping the towel around my dripping wet hair. I loved that about my room, I didn't have to share a bathroom with anyone and I could walk in my bathroom in the morning without while I'm getting dressed and not worry about someone being in there. _I wonder if my new room will have its own bathroom in it._ I thought to myself and shrugging it off for later when I will find out.

I dressed quickly and found a bag in one of the untapped boxes for magazines and books and such. I ran back in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair, which was already starting to dry underneath.

When I finished with everything I grabbed my bags that were going in the car with me, and my shoes, and brought them downstairs to the now completely empty living room and sat them down. The movers got here when I was in the shower and had over half the house empty. All that was left were a few boxes in the hallway upstairs, the ones in my room, and all the furniture in my room.

After the movers had everything packed in the moving van, we brought our stuff out to the vehicle. The movers were gone and all that was left out front was a black 2003 Chevy Trailblazer. Once everything was loaded I turned back and looked back at the house I grew up in, and took in my last mental picture of the house. I was going to miss the odd two tone greens of the house and the brick stone arch way leading to the porch and front door, the semi-dark wood of the front door and the metal black fence around the two halves of the front yard, and all the weird trees, stumps, and all the other things growing in the front yard. I smiled to myself then turned and got in the blazer.

After breakfast we were back on the road and I remembered my diary. I grabbed the bag off the floor at my feet and rummaged through it till I found the diary. It was a small journal about 6 inches tall. It was once whit till I took the privilege into to doodling all over the front with bright colors. It had pictures of horribly drawn dinosaurs, smiley faces, stars, hearts, and other random things. In the center of the cover in blue, red, orange, and purple in elementary school handwriting was 'Catherine Mary Anderson'. It made me laugh to myself, because all the letters were different sizes.

At first I was skeptical about reading it. I was a little afraid because my mom was so sad earlier. _Maybe this will help her get the old me back._ I thought to myself._ I want to do that for her. I don't like seeing her upset or anything._ I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I opened it to a random page and began reading.

_August 13, 2007_

_Today at school was weird. It all felt familiar but I don't have any memories of being in high school. I have some from sixth grade but not many._**  
I don't even remember writing this.**_  
I brought this journal to school because my dad said it would help me remember things at least for the day. So in my first class I didn't pay attention. Instead I was reading my journal. I read that I have amnesia._**  
I don't have amnesia. Only old people get that...right?** I was scared now maybe this is what my mom is so sad about. I kept reading hopping to find out more about myself and my mothers sadness._  
__And that every time I go to sleep I wake up not remembering anything that happened before I went to sleep. I guess thats why I woke up confused on how I get where I was. It was weird having to read all about myself today. I read one entry that I have a perfect memory of to match. It was of me and my brother._**  
Brother? I don't have a brother. I think I would remember if I did. And I have no memory of playing at a park with a boy who was my brother. **I kept reading even though this entry was weird and made me seem completely crazy._  
We were playing at a park. And it talked about all the fun things we did there, like playing hide-and-go-seek, and playing on the monkey bars and swinging on the swings which was my favorite thing to do. I read other entries stating that I don't remember I even had a brother._**  
I don't even remember him now.**_  
He was such an important person in my life and I can't even remember him most of the time. When I read the ones of me not remembering him I cried so much I had to leave my classes to go hide somewhere._**  
Maybe I do have a brother. But I just don't understand why he isn't here now with us while we move. Is he in college? Does he live in a different state? Are we going to move in with him? **These questions kept flying around in my head so I continued on hopping to find more out about the brother I never knew I had._  
I miss him. He was the best big brother. He died saving me._**  
WHAT? I can't believe that. He's dead. I don't even remember him and it pains me to know this. Why can't I remember him. He saved me and died in the process. **I began crying without realizing it. I felt a little bit empty. A little less whole._  
He died when I was seven. We were playing hide-and-go-seek in the park down the street from our house. Our parents were out shopping for my birthday that was coming up, so Kevin was watching me. He came up with the idea to play. He was it first and I hid in a a bunch of bushes that were up against the building that held the bathrooms. It was our first time playing hide-and-go-seek at the park so we didn't know where good places to hide were at. When he was done counting he began searching the playground area, hopping to find me in a tunnel or a slide. I saw some guy walking through the park in the same direction Kevin was standing. He walked right up to Kevin and started talking to him. Kevin yelled at him for something that i couldn't hear, and started to walk off in my direction. The weird guy chased after him and Kevin ran towards me, though i wasn't sure if he knew i was there. He was close enough to me that we could talk in a voice just above a whisper and I almost got up but he whispered for me to stay down as he walked past not keeping eye contact. It was like he knew the guy was coming for him and he was protecting me. He kept running and the man still chased him. The strange man took out a small hand gun and shot my brother in one of his legs and my brother fell to the ground with a cry of agony. He tried to get up and start running again but the guy caught up to him and started kicking him. He kicked him so hard that Kevin lost his breath and I also heard several crunches when he kicked him in his chest and back. The guy then slightly picked Kevin up and started dragging him to the woods not to far from where they were at. I was so shocked I couldn't even move. I wanted to run and save my brother but was too scared. I cried silently to myself to afraid the man would see me. Right before he reached the edge of the woods the man stopped and stretched. when he did so I saw his face. Its was terrifying, and murderous. He had dark eyes set deep into his head. A scar that ran down his left cheek and he was wearing lumber jack clothes and boots. He had dirty light brown strangely wiry hair. He then continued dragging him in the woods and disappeared. I was in the bushes way after it went dark. I was alone and I lost my brother. I was found by the cops and so was my brother. He was 13, with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and he had a nice slight tan. He would check for monsters under my bed when i would wake up crying from a bad dream. He always invited me to play games with him or at least watch. He was always supportive and he was my best friend and my biggest fan at my ballet recitals and would encourage me to sing and play my piano when i was feeling down. He always put a smile on my face when i was down. And wiped all my tears away when i was down. He never yelled at me for breaking something and took the blame when i did. He was my hero. He always rescued me and kept me safe. That same night, after the cops found me, I was asked question after question but i couldn't answer. I had lost my voice. It was missing just like my brother. A few days after the incident they found Kevin's murder. But I had forgotten all about my brother like he didn't even exist ever. My dad said that we were told I was in permanent shock and that only time could tell when it would wear off._

_That's why I don't talk. _I thought to myself. I was crying and laying down now. I was hurting so bad, for someone I don't even remember. I could feel all the pain from that day plus more. But I couldn't put a face to my pain, which made me feel confused. _It's all my fault. I did this to myself. I should have ran and got help. He would still be alive and I wouldn't be the way I am today._

I kept blaming myself till I fell asleep. Forgetting everything I just learened without writing it down.

*********

I woke up in the family trail blazer not remembering how I got there. I was scared at first till I saw my father and mother in the front seats. We were just pulling into a drive way. The sky looked sad, it was so gray.

I sat up and looked out the window. We were pulling up to a house. A really big house. It was gray and white and it had two floors for the exception for the one room that was on a third floor in the back, it was more of a loft, the room was too small to call it a third floor.

"This is our new home sweetie. We now live in a small town Of Forks in Washington." My dad said giving me an 'its going to be alright' smile. So i smiled and nodded ok. "Well let's go check this place out."

With that we all got out, me grabbing my board and a marker, and walked up to the house. My dad let me do the honors of opening the doors for the first time.

The house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside.

The foyer had dark wood flooring and the walls were covered with dark blood red paint. the stairs were wood also and so was the hallway. I walked in more and off to the right was the living room. It was big and spacious, with perfect white carpet and perfect white walls to match. I went straight to the stairs after I saw the living room.

I saw a room straight ahead from the stairs that looked over the back of the house. I ran throught the door to the room and it was huge. It was also the room with the extra room on top of it. The stairs to the other room were spiral ones and were in the middle of the room. I ran up the stairs and in the other room was a recording studio, complete with a few guitars, a piano and a few microphones and the most beautiful veiw of the sea out the windows. I sat at the piano and felt the static electricty I feel when i'm playing music. It gives me a rush. I lightly place my hands on the keys and begin to playing 'Secret Valitine' **(by We The Kings)**

As I was finishing my parents walked up into the extra room. I turned towards them when i finished and smiled and they smiled back. I grabbed my board off the piano and wrote '_How did this stuff get here?'_ I flipped it around and they both just smiled at me.

I gave them a confusing look and tilted my head slightly to the side. "Its for you." My mother said "We thought you would like it. And the room below this is yours to obviously." I smiled really big, dropped my board and ran up to them and squeezed them both at the same time.

After we roamed the rest of the house the movers showed up and started hauling everything in.

They set my bed up and brought all my other furniture in and I put new sheets on the bed. Then I put my curtains up and started putting all my books on my shelf. When most of my things were away and in there new home my dad rought up my journal. I opened it and read an entry that explained things that I didn't know about myself, which was noraml according to my journal. After I finished reading the entry I wrote about my day from waking up on the blazer to finding out about a brother that I can't even remember. Afterwards I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fic about twilight.**

**please R&R**

**it will make me happy :D**

**and reviews will make me write more!!!**

**please tell your friends if you like it...I hope you do like it.**

**the next chapter is from Jacob's point of view.**


	2. Who is She?

2.

Next Day

**Jacob's POV**

"Dad, I'm going for a run be back later." I yelled to my dad as I ran out the door to the forest.

"Be back in time for dinner. We're going to the Clearwater's tonight." He yelled back.

"Will do. Bye." I ran into the comfort of the darkness just behind the edge of the forest, and began stripping my clothes and shoes off. I left them there on the ground and transformed. I started off running at a very slow pace, kind of like jogging. As I got further I started going faster.

Today I was alone in my own thoughts, though I wasn't thinking of anything, as I ran. It gave me a very free feeling. Like one of a kind for a while.

I kept running. I had been running for a good 45 minutes or so, until I saw the light that indicated I was getting towards the end of the forest line. I slowed down and stopped a good three feet from the edge of the forest.

As I stood there relaxing I looked out into the light and saw a house. It was huge. A total of two stories and it looked like only one extra room in the back above another.

I sniffed the air and smelt humans. One in particular smelt really good. It was a girl, I could just tell by her scent. The scent was cocoanut and it was so wonderful and enticing. I could stand there and smell it all day. I was contemplating on if I should go check her out, maybe she would go for me. I mean come on I'm so hot, I have big muscles, I breathtaking smile, great hair, and not to mention I'm hilarious as can be. If I was a girl I would want me. I know I'm cheesy but its all true. _'I will just go take a peek at her thats all.' _I morphed back into my human form and then realized that I left my clothes at the other end of the forest. So I morphed back and decided that I wouldn't go spy on the girl. I ran back to La Push thinking about food.

About halfway back I caught scent of two very sweet sickly smells, they had to be vampires, and one had a faint scent of strawberries lingering to her scent. It was just Bella and Edward out for there usual run.

Its been about a year now since Bella was changed. It was for the best she was dying and I, along with Edward and the rest of the blood suckers, didn't want to lose her. So Edward changed her. I didn't take long for her to change. Only two days, which I later found out was unusual. She also didn't seem to be in pain while she was laying motionless for the two days, which was also considered abnormal and odd, but that's just fits Bella perfectly. I learned to deal with her decision of loving him and Edward about a week after their wedding. When I finally decided that Bella would never love me like she loves him, I apologized to Edward and Bella for trying to ruin their perfect day. A few months later Edward and I actually became friends. I know big shocker. But it has been really fun and alot easier to do things. I got over her and realized that my true love is still out there waiting for me somewhere right under my nose. They have been married for a year and Bella has been a vampire just as long. She was turned a couple days shy of her 19th birthday. They were leaving at the end of summer to move to Alaska I think. But they promised to visit as much as possible and I the same.

I decided I would run to find them. So I turned and ran towards there scents.

After a couple of minutes of following their scents I stopped and decided to just call to Edward.

_"Hey, Edward. Where are you and Bella at? I can smell you so I know your there...somewhere."_

Just as I finished my thoughts I was taken by surprise by, what felt like a giant wall, tackled me to the ground. Then I heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see Bella laughing at me from her position on my side. I let out a howl of laughter along with her.

"Okay Jacob, stop flirting with Bella." Edward was standing a few steps away from where I was tackled, laughing at me.

_"She's the one flirting. She tackled me to the ground." _I thought at Edward.

He laughed again as Bella and I got up. "Whats' going on? I hate not knowing what the conversation is about." Bella asked a little annoyed at our one way conversation.

_"Now she knows how everyone else feels when you two just stare at each other and have your silent conversations." _I laughed another howling laugh, as did Edward.

"What is going on? Wont you tell me Edward? Please?" She said angrily at first then started pleading.

"Jacob said you were flirting with him since you tackled him. Then when you complained about our one-sided conversation, he said that you now know how everyone else feels when we stare at each other and have our silent conversations." Edward said laughing still.

"Oh...ok." Bella would have blushed if she still could.

_"So what are you two doing today?" _I asked. hoping we could all hang out or something.

"We were just going for a run for now. Your welcome to join us if you'd like."

_"Where are you running too?"_

"I don't know. Bella? Love?" He turned to Bella and grabbed her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Where would you like to run to beautiful?" He asked her smiling.

"Hmmm..." She thought for a moment. "We could run to the beach." It was a cloudy day so they were able to be outside without going noticed along the beach.

_"The beach."_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered _"Edward have you seen the house over by the beach a few miles in that direction?" _I pointed with my nose in the direction I just ran from.

"No I haven't. Why what's up?" The look on his face looked confused, and slightly concerned as he pulled Bella closer to him.

_"It's nothing to be worried about. Humans just moved in. The house is huge though. Not as big as yours of course, but still pretty big. Maybe we should go check it out and introduce ourselves to the newcomers in town. They live right on the beach so we can still run to there."_

"Ok that sounds like fun. What about you Bella? Do you want to go great the newcomers to Forks love?"

"Ok sounds like a plan."

_"Ok. I just have to run back and get my clothes and shoes real fast."_

"Ok we will be here waiting." With that i was off I ran all the way back to the other side of the forest and grabbed my stuff with my mouth and headed back.

When I got back I didn't want to interrupt anything so I started thinking really loud so Edward could hear me coming before I got there.

_"EDWARD! MY LOVE I'M COMING FOR YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME FOR BELLA!!" _I thought in a horrible impression of a girl voice. Then I started making kissy noises in my head and began howling a laugh really loud.

When I got to them Edward had Bella up against a tree kissing her very passionately, and was leaning his whole body into hers. _"UGH. Come on Edward thats stuff you do in private not in public. GROSS."_

He ended the kiss and pulled away from Bella laughing. "That was for screaming thoughts at me." He said with a big grin on his face staring at me. I looked at Bella who was clearly embarrassed at what had just happened because her head was down with her hair covering her face.

_"Ok. Well now that were done torturing each other how about we get to the run."_

"Ok. Lets. Are you ready my love?" Edward looked at Bella raising her head up to look into her eyes. Then she pulled away swatting at his hand. She went on the other side of me.

"Don't you dare. You just used me, and embarrassed me I might add, just to get Jacob back for screaming thoughts. So don't _'my love'_ me." She was angry and it was always fun to watch her when she was angry, well when it involved someone else.

I began roaring with laughter. "And you." She said pointing at me. "You were taunting him." She ran over and pushed me over, then took of running towards the beach leaving behind one very confused vampire and one very confused werewolf.

_"Let's go we already got yelled at what more can she do."_

"Plenty more. Trust me."

With that we took off after her.

We finally got to the edge of the forest where Bella was supposed to be. We looked out into the view of the beach, and there she was with a girl about the same age as me, talking to each other. Probably about boys. The wind blew and I caught a whiff of the scent from earlier. It was so mesmerizing. I could smell it all day and still want more.

I decided to go change back to my human form and get dressed while Edward walked over to Bella and the girl.

When I was changed I jogged over then slowed when Edward put his hand up and gave me a look to be cautious.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Edward in a whispered voice.

"She's scared. She doesn't know where she is. And she is afraid to talk." The whole time I was looking at Edward I hadn't noticed the girl cradled against Bella crying. I'm guessing she had not noticed Bella's freezing rock hard body since she made no effort of flinching or running away. I looked at her tear stained face. Her eyes were closed but the tears kept flowing. She had dark black hair like Alice's but it was longer then Bella's and Rose's. She was slightly darker then Bella and the rest of the vampires but not by much. The same color Bella use to be before she got changed.

"Wait, why doesn't she talk?" I asked Edward in a whisper, knowing he had found everything out just by hearing her thoughts.

"Because she's afraid of someone hurting her. But I don't know who." That was all he said. So I turned my attention back to the girl in Bella's arms.

As I stood there I began to examine her features again and she opened her eyes and they locked with mine. I stared into her beautiful green cat-like shaped eyes, that had yellow just around the pupil, and felt like everything inside me came undone as I satred into her beautiful eyes and at her gorgeous face. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for the dead girl upstairs, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip_ – and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the sad helpless girl in Bella's arms that held me here now. And I didn't even know her name. That didn't matter nothing mattered except the fact that she was sad and crying. I had the sudden urge to run to her, hold her, and make her fears go away. But I was too afraid of scaring her or freaking her out.  
**(Everything that is underlined came from the book. I just had to change it so it fit my story)**

It felt like we were staring at each other for hours, days, maybe weeks, until Edward pushed me causing me to look away.

"What?" I said in an aggravated tone at Edward only taking my eyes off the beautiful, but scared girl in Bella's arms for a split second.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said pulling me by my arm a couple feet away. I was still staring at her though she had her eyes closed now.

"What do you need to talk about?" I didn't want to be that far away from her. I wanted to be closer. I needed to be closer. I wanted her in my arms. Needed her in my arms and not in Bella's.

"Did you just imprint on her?" He caught my attention and I finally looked away from her and at Edward.

"I think so. I don't know why?" I asked a little confused as to why he would care.

"Because when you two locked eyes I saw your feelings for her. And you just met her which is a little odd. Unless of course you are a werewolf that is." He chuckled a little at the end.

"Do you think she likes me? At least would want to be my friend?" I was a little scared that my imprint wouldn't want me to be around her ever.

"Well she was mesmerized by you when she saw you as you came up but she didn't want anyone to notice so she closed her eyes. So yes I do think she likes you. She thinks your gorgeous and she's staring right now." I turned my head immediatly and stared into her eyes with a huge smile across my face. "She wants you over there with her. But walk slowly." Edward whispered to me while letting out a little chuckle.

I walked over slowly and sat down beside her and Bella. "Hi. What's your name?" I asked her in a low voice, too afraid to talk normally cause I might frighten her. I wanted to hear her voice. I'm sure it was beautiful. She then picked up a white board and a marker, that was sitting behind her, and began scribbling across it.

When she was done writing she flipped it around and it read. _'Hi. My name is Cathrine. What's yours?' _I was a little confused as to why she wrote instead of using her voice. "That's a beautiful name. My name is Jacob. That's Bella and he's Edward...if you don't mind me asking...why do you write instead of using your voice? I'm sure its just as beautiful as you are." The last part just slipped out I didn't mean to say it, but when I saw her smile and blush it made me happy that my thoughts don't process correctly. She began writing again, with the blush still painted on her pretty face. _'I can't say. He will hurt me if I tell. He will hurt you too.' _She started crying again and I felt bad for making her cry. I grabbed her gently and pulled her into my embrace out of Bella's. She was warm against my hot body, I could feel it through our clothes which was a little strange. She didn't reject me like I thought she would have, but instead she wrapped her arms as far around me as possible and leaned into me chest and sobbed staining my shirt with her tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry, and nobody, and I mean nobody is every going to hurt you with me around I promise you. And I _will always _be around." I was rocking back in forth gently rubbing patterns into her back trying to sooth her. I felt horrible for making her cry. I wanted her happy all the time, but I didn't know how to do that.

She stopped cry after awhile and leaned up and began writing on her board. _'Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me and you are already making promises you can't keep.'_ After I read what she wrote I didn't think at all I just blurted the words out. "I always want you to be happy no matter what. I never want anyone to hurt you ever. As long as I live I will stand by my promise and I can keep it. And I will keep it. Always." I hadn't realized that her face was in my hands, sending an electric current through my body, and our faces so close to each other. I wanted to kiss her but didn't know if she felt the same way so I just pushed that thought to the side, and moved back a little so our faces weren't so close. I didn't want her to not be comfortable around me. "Why are you out here?" I asked, just remembering that we found her here cause she was lost. She just shrugged her shoulders.

I wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and face. "Where do you live at?" I asked even though I already knew. But I had to be certain. She looked around and then grabbed her board and began writing. _'I don't know how to get home from here. But I live in Oregon.'_

"Oregon? Are you sure? How did you get all the way to Washington then?"

_'I don't know. Wait this is Washington?'_

"Yep. Well do you know your phone number?" She nodded. "Let's go to this house and ask to use the phone. Ok?" She nodded again.

I got up then gave her my hand to help her up. As we walked up to the house we held hands. It felt so right, even though we just met. She felt like my missing puzzle piece and now I'm complete with her by my side. We got to the door at the back of the house and Bella went up and knocked. I had completely forgotten about him and Bella being with us till just then. Edward whispered to me to let go of her hand, and I did so though I didn't want to. Cathrine looked up at me puzzled as to why I let go of her hand, so I wrapped a warm arm around her cold body. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my body as much as she could, closed her eyes and leaned her head against my chest.

Then a man answered the door. He was about 5' 8" and medium build. He had blue eyes with the same yellow ring around his eyes as Cathrine. He had dark brown hair and it was shorter then Emmett's. He looked at Bella then Edward, whom was next to her, then to me then Cathrine. We were standing behind Bella and Edward. When he laid eyes on his daughter he was immediatly relieved. "Cathrine." He said and Cathrine's eyes flew open and she let go of me and ran to the man. I felt empty and broken as she left my side. "What's wrong Cathy?" She was crying again and my heart broke a little bit more.

She went to go start writing then Bella stopped her. "I found her crying on the beach. All she told me was that she was lost and didn't know where she was, or where her family was. She was scarred and alone. But me and my friends calmed her down. Oh and my name is Bella. This is Edward and that is Jacob." He looked at Edward and nodded and then me repeating the action.

"Thank you very much for helping her."

"Your welcome. But if you don't mind me asking. Is this where she lives?"

"Yes, she does. With me and her mother. We just moved here yesterday."

"Oh. Does she not know this is her home?"

"She does know but she forgot." He paused and looked down at his daughter regret and worry flashed crossed his face as he did. "Cathy how about you go inside and wash up? Oh and this is our new home sweetheart. I will explain to you later I promise." She nodded and then started writing. "Oh its the door right across the hall from the stairs. And yes you can bring your friends in."

She smiled then hugged her dad. When she let go She turned and walked up to me grabbing my hand to follow her.

Bella came with us and Edward stayed I guess to talk to her dad.

When we got up the stairs to her room she opened the door and it was huge. There was still boxes everywhere. Some haven't even been opened yet. She then asked us to wait for her while she went to the bathroom to wash up.

As we waited we looked around the room. On the walls were a few posters of musicians, I'm guessing classical since they were sitting at pianos or playing violins and such. As I was looking around I saw Bella standing by a bookshelf that was a little taller then me, which is pretty darn big, and she was scanning the shelves. There was mainly books about music and art, but there was also some that looked like journals, and the rest were a few novels here and there and also some plays a have and have not heard off.

After a few minutes Cathrine returned and I was looking at her video games. She had so many I think she had the Cullen's beat. It seemed she favored the old school Nintendo. Considering that was what a majority of her games where. "Someone is a little bit of a game nerd I bet." I looked up at her smiling. She smiled back and blushed making my heart melt into a puddle of liquid. "You want to play one?"She shook her head vigorously in response sending me into howls of laughter. She laughed too, and man was her laugh beautiful. I wanted to keep her laughing and smiling and especially blushing.

We stopped laughing and I noticed that Cathrine was standing not even two inches from my body staring at me with her deep blue-green eyes. _Wait her eyes change? Wow! That's so cool! Now its like I will have a surprise every time I look at her. Wait I don't even know if we will ever see each other again of if she will even want to see me again._ I got sad at the thought of never seeing her again. I looked down at my feet a little upset.

I felt a hand grasp my cheek, that was warmer then me and sent the same electric current through my body as earlier. I looked up into her beautiful eyes again getting lost. But she looked sad. She was holding up her board and it said _'Why are you sad? Is something wrong?' _I gave her an apoligetic smile and told her it was nothing to worry about and that she should pick a game to play. As she did I looked around for Bella.

I found her sitting in front of the bookshelf with a few books around her. "Hey Bella find anything interesting over there?" I asked and she looked up and smiled, she would have been blushing too if she still could that is.

"Actually yes. Cathrine?" Cathrine looked over at Bella with a 'what?' look on her face. "Did you right this one yourself?" With that Cathrine got up and walked over towards Bella with me right behind her.

Cathrine took the book from Bella and examined the first page and then shook her head yes while blushing and smiling.

"It is very good. Though I have only read the first chapter. May I take it home and read it? I promise I wont ruin it." Bella had a big pleading face expression and it seemed she tried to mimic Alice but she didn't do it as good as Alice did. I guess its because its an Alice thing.

Cathrine shook her head yes and Bella said thanks and then went back to looking through the books all around her.

Cathrine saw a book on the second shelf and picked it up. It was a little diary with her name across the front and little drawing everywhere. She just stared at it for a little while.

"Cathrine?" I asked and she turned to face me. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head no and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Can I come sit next to you?" I asked not wanting to do something to make her mad or feel uncomfortable around me. She nodded and patted the spot right next to her so I sat down making the bed sink in and her slide a little close to me. She looked up at me and smiled a little smile that made me want to hold her in my arms. Then she went back to looking at the diary.

She stared at the diary for a little while longer stroking the cover slowly. Then she opened it to a random page. I looked at my feet not wanting to seem like im intruding on her personal life.

After a few seconds she dropped the diary to the ground and I looked up to see her eyes welling up with tears. The expression on her face told me she was shocked but also scared. I slowly brought my hand up to her chin and pulled her face towards mine with little to no force. I was worried as to why _my _Cathrine was crying. _Hold up when did she become 'my' Cathrine? Oh well I can dream even if she only wants me to be a friend._

Cathrine now had tears rolling down her face and i wiped them away with my thumbs. "What's wrong?" I was worried about her. She got out of my embrace I had on her face and leaned over to grab the diary off the ground. It was still open to the same page and she pointed to what she had read.

The diary entry said _'I have amnesia so I forget everything once I fall asleep. I wont remember turning 16 when it finally happens.'_ I looked up at her and she was still balling. I grabbed her gently and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what to say so i just stayed there holding her like before. She cried into my shirt again. I felt horrible for not being able to fix her. Then I started to think about things.

_She's going to forget me. She will....never remember....meeting me. Ugh. Why does everything horrible happen to me? I can never be happy. I can't fix her. I don't even know about amnesia. All I know is that its a disease in the memory part of your brain that causes you to forget things faster then ! He can help her he's a doctor. She can be fixed I just know it._ "I won't let you forget me I promise. I will do anything for you to remember me."

She looked up at me with tears rolling down her face from her glossy green eyes, that were filled with sadness and confusion. She then grabbed her board and started writing on it. _'It's inevitable. Nothing can stop me from forgetting you. I wish there was something to stop it.'_

_Does that mean she doesn't want to forget me._ I thought with a little hope.

_'It really can't be helped. The only things I remember are: my parents, why i don't talk, who I am, where I'm from, and a guy whom I only have a face and fear of.'_ She stopped and let me read it. Then ereased and began writing more._ 'I don't even know why I'm afraid of him. It's just every time I see his face in my memories it sends shivers throughout my whole body and I get scared.' _After I was finished reading I looked up into her glossy green eyes again and I got scared for her, and of her not remembering me. On her own she leaned into me once again and sobbed uncontrollably. I wanted to take all her pain away and make her happy, but i didn't know how.

Then an idea popped in my head. " How about we go play a video game?" I asked pulling her away at arms length, smiling a weak smile. She mouthed and 'okay' and gave me a weak half-hearted smile. So it was like a quarter-hearted smile I guess.

We got off her bed and began walking to the couch. I looked over and Bella asked in a whisper that was so fast no human ears could hear. I almost didn't catch it. "Is she ok?"

"Not really." I mouthed back at her. Bella looked a little sad and watched us as we walked to the couch and sat down.

_'What game do you want to play?'_ She asked/wrote me.

"Doesn't matter to me. I will beat you at anything we play." I said smiling at her trying to lighten the mood.

She raised her eyebrows, shook her head and smiled at me. I was glad she was smiling again. It made my heart melt and pound faster then normal all at once. She wrote something and then showed me. _'Alright if that's how you want to go about this. Bring it on then.'_ She is challenging me now.

"Okay. Fine by me. Oh, and don't think I will go easy on you all the time just cause your cute." I hadn't realized what I said until she stopped laughing and looked down at her feet blushing a deep crimson red. Then I blushed a little. I could feel the heat on my face. She turned and looked at the games then began writing after contemplating a little bit.

_'How about we play old school nintendo...super mario karts?' _She was back in the zone and was now smiling at me mischeviously.

"Fine by me. Lets do this."

_'Oh and by the way don't think that if you tell me I'm cute while playing that I will ease up on you a little cause there is no way its happening.'_ She smiled real big, handed me the board and turned to set up the game.

She turned back a few moments later handing me a controller. We picked our characters. I picked Donkey Kong and she picked Peach. **(a.k.a. Princess Toadstool/Peach)**

We raced five times and she was beating me by one race. As we began the next race I immediatly got in first. I got a banana and wait till she was right behind me and let it go. She dogged it taking me by surprise. As we entered a turn she got on the inside of the turn giving her an advantage and passed me. We stayed neck in neck through the rest of the first lap. Then she was in the lead throughout the second. When we got to the third lap we were neck and neck again. Right as we were reaching the finish line she hit me with a spinning shell sending me spinning in the opposite direction. She crossed the finish line first and I finished in fourth. She jumped up off the couch and began jumping around dancing all crazy and pointing at me with a 'ha ha' look on her face.

"I went easy on you. That's all don't get to excited." I said all nonchalant like.

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip like 'please' and then rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

I laughed back at her. Then Bella got up and came over. "Jacob, she beat you fair and square. So don't even try it." Bella said with attitude which put me in another fit of laughter. As I finished laughing Edward walked in and Bella ran up to him giving him a hug and a light kiss on his lips.

"It's getting late and Alice is wanting Bella back so they can go shopping." Edward stated and Bella groaned obviously not wanting to go shopping.

"Right. I got to go meet my dad at the Clearwater's soon so I should be taking off soon." I said a little plain a hurt not wanting to leave Cathrine knowing she will forget me by tomorrow. I looked over at Cathrine and she looked sad.

"Well we got to get going. So we will catch you around later. 'kay jake?" Bella said.

"Yeah sure. See ya." With that they left and it was just me and Cathrine in her room.

_'Do you really have to leave?'_ She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry I don't want to. Today was real fun and I'm glad I at least got to meet you." I said sadness evident in my voice.

_'I don't want you to leave either. I want you to stay. Today was fun for me too. I have an idea.'_

"What is it?" I looked at her curiously.

_'Lets have fun until you have to leave. I don't want today to be all depressing.'_ She gave me a smile and I returned it saying ok.

I looked around her room trying to find something we could do when I spotted the stairs leading to the extra room upstairs. "Where does that lead to?" I asked pointing at the stairs.

_'I don't know. Let's go find out.'_ She jumped up and reached for my hand with a sweet and innocent smile. I gave her my hand and she dragged me to and up the stairs. When we got in the room it was amazing. The walls were a deep shade of red half-way down that matched the carpet. The contents of the room were just instruments, amps, mics and such.

"Is this yours?" I asked not sure if she played an instrument or not.

_'I'm guessing so since my mom and dad can't play anything musical and its right above my room.' _She had a huge smile on her face that was melting my heart all over again.

"Will you play something for me?" I asked hoping she would.

She shook her head and pulled me over to a grand piano sittin down. I sat next to the piano on a black odd shaped bar stool, not wanting to invade her bubble while she was playing.

"If you can try to make it something I might know, please?" I was hoping she knew something that I would understand. She smiled and nodded an ok.

She began to play. It wasn't anything I knew but it was really amazing. The notes all fit together perfectly and it was so beautiful. The notes seemed to match so perfectly like two halves of one whole. I stared at the keys and her fingers. They way they were flowing across them was so magical.

When the song ended she looked up at me smiling. "That was beautiful. I'm completely amazed." Her smile got wider and she started to blush so she put her head down staring at the keys. "Don't look down, and you shouldn't be embareced." I said while pulling her head up to face me. "That was so magical. I have never heard anything like it. Not even Edward can compare." She smiled again then bit her lip, which was so sexy. _God I want to kiss her plump lips and do it whenever I want to. She is so beautiful maybe if I just kiss her once. If she slaps me then it doesn't matter she wont remem-NO. I can't do that its wrong. _She touched her hand to my face bringing me out of my mental war with myself. I felt the same warmth and electric current as before. It was a wonderful feeling. _'Are you ok, Jacob?'_

"Of course I just zoned out. Sorry. So where did you learn to play? And how do you remember?"

_'It's ok. and I learned when I was younger. I don't know how I remember but I guess its just one of those things that come naturally to people. and the songs I remember I guess just subconsciously. I'm not really sure how. I'm sorry.'_

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault. You can't help it. So don't blame yourself, please." I didn't notice but I grabbed her hand. I only realized it after I felt the current of electricity flowing.

She let go of my hand to write._ 'Okay. I will stop blaming myself.'_

"Thank you." I smiled at her and noticed our faces were once again close together. Her eyelids were half way closed and she was looking up at me through her eyelashes makeing my heart flutter. We bagan to close the remaining space between us.

"Honey its almost time for dinner. You need to wash up." A woman's voice yelled from down stares, making us both jump back away from each other.

"I guess that means I have to go." I told her. She looked at me with sad eyes. I wanted to stay and finish what we were about to start. My lips ached with the wanting, the need to kiss her lips and my heart was breaking knowing that she would never remember me again.

_'Will we ever meet again?'_

"Do you want to meet again?" I hope we meet again. I want to see her. No. Correction. I never want to leave her.

_'Yes but only if you want to meet me again. I'm sure it will be painful for you mostly. Since I won't remember you or anything.'_

"Well hopefully we will meet again soon." I smiled at her with a sad weak smile.

_'Let me walk you out.'_

I said ok and followed her out of the music room. As we were walking out of her room she stepped on her shoelace and tripped. I caught her in mid-fall and pulled her up to my chest. "Are you ok Cat?" I asked all worried and scared.

She shook her head and I turned her around to face me. The blush on her face started to fade as she began shaking in fits of silent laughter. She leaned her head on my chest and until her laughter subsided, and when she looked up she pulled away. I almost stopped her but second thought that idea. She bent down and picked up her board and marker that she drobbed then continued down the stairs. When we reached the back door she opened it and we stepped outside on the back porch.

"Well I guess this is good-bye for the Cathrine of today. When I see you next you will be a whole other Cathrine."

_'Yeah but I will still be me. I will still be the Cathrine you met today just without the memory of you in it.'_

"Yeah your right. But still its like losing the you I met today. I guess we're both right."

_'Yeah. So what was it you called me earlier when I tripped?'_

"What do you mean? I called you Cathrine." _Didn't I?_

_'No you called me something else.'_

"Hmmm....Oh now I remember. I called you Cat. Im sorry. Did it offened you?" _God I hope not. It just slipped. Now she's going to hate me._

_'No it didn't offened me. Actually I liked it. You should call me that from now on. Every time you see me. Ok? Maybe...I might remember you.'_

"Don't say that. I don't want to give my hopes up. But I will call you that from now on." I gave her a crooked grin that took her breath away. Which made my grin turn into a full blown smile that reached all the way up to my eyes and made me let out a low chuckle. "I will try and find you tomorrow, but if you beat me up cause your afraid of me then I'm not trying again. One beating is enough." I tried hiding a smile but it wasn't working out so well.

_'Oh really now? I don't believe you would give up on me that quick.' _She gave me a matter-of-fact look. Like she knew me all to well. She was right though but I was having fun.

"And How do you know that?" I mimiced her look right back at her.

_'Your smile gives you away and so do your eyes.' _She smiled sweetley at me while twisting her body from left to right.

"Well I better go lo-like right now. So I don't get you in trouble with your parents." _I almost called her love. good thing I caught myself. Hopefully she didn't notice though I don't think I could have covered that up._ I smiled at her slightley not wanting to leave her side.

_'Ok. Fine...I guess you will be seeing me around. Bye.'_ She had a sad smile painted on her face.

"Bye...Cat." I turned and slowly started to walk away when I felt a small finger tap my arm. I immediatley turned around and there was Cat standing behnd me with he sign held up.

_'You didn't think I was going to let you go without a hug. Did you?'_ I smiled and she stepped in wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I bent down a little so she was straining herself to hug me and I hugged her back. I smelled the sweet scent of her aroma and took it all in not wanting to forget the way it made my senses go crazy. Like the electric current that flowed through me every time she touched me, was much more stronger this time. And I loved every second of it.

As she was pulling away she took a deep breath and took my scent in also. It made me smile. _'You smell good!'_

"Realy? What do I smell like?" _I don't wear cologne so I wonder what I smell like?!_

She leaned in a sniffed again with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. _'Like nature. It's so addictive, and calming. I like it!' That wasn't what I was expecting but I'm glad she likes it. _She smiled again and a light blush of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it. It's all natural by the way." I smiled my crooked grin. "Well I got to go now. I will be seeing you around...Cat!"

She jumped at me with another hug. This one was a tighter hug and if I wasn't part wolf it might have blocked my airways. She pulled away taking another deep breath as I did the same. "Can I use your board real quick? I promise I won't do anything stupid to it." She shook her head yes and handed me the board and marker. "You can't look at this until you go back inside. Ok?" She shook her head again and smiled.

I wrote what I wanted on the bored and gave it back to her facing down. As she went to grab the board she stretched up and kissed my lightly on my cheek. Leaving a small spot of heat, hotter then my normal temperature, on that spot and that spot alone. I was shocked, stunned, estatic, surprised, elated, and a lot of other things at that one moment. I was smiling at her with a big happy grin on my face and I'm sure it looked goofy to her. I watched her turn and walk inside. When I heard the door click shut I turned and ran for the woods estaticly. I felt like I could get hit by a flying ice cream truck, and live, and still be the happiest man alive.

When I got back to the edge o the woods I stripped quickly, morphed, grabbed my clothes and ran home as fast as I could. All I could think about was the kiss she gave me and what I wrote on the board. I reached the edge of the forest by the Clearwater's house and morphed back to human, got dressed and went inside straight to Seth's room. I turned his computer on and his aim window was already up and he was signed on.

"Dude what are you doing?" Seth just walked in and sat next to me.

"Waiting for my screen-name to pop up. Oh that reminds me." I sent an e-mail to everyone to not message my e-mail account cause I was at seth's house on his sn. Then my sn signed on.

**Cathrine's POV**

As I walked inside I felt a burning sensation on my lips. Not a bad burn, a good kind. It was something I wasn't even the slightest familiar with but I loved it.

I walked up to my room and remembered that Jacob wrote something on my board. I flipped it over and in really good handwritting was writen, _'You smell pretty too!! if u want 2 keep talkin 4 2nite we can IM' _I don't know what IM means but whatever. I continued reading. _'u can use mine go to nd sign on as alpha1wolfman the pw is: thepack if u need help ask ur dad/mom i will message u 1st.'_

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took forever I had a brain fart then I got a few ideas so I wrote them down, then I had another brain fart then got a few more ideas. Then I moved so now I can't update as soon as I get new ideas because I'm stuck using my dad's computer cause my room doesn't have internet for a while.**

**Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and this chapter was like close to 8,000 words long.**

**again sorry for taking so long to update. and if I'm reading a story of yours I'm sorry I haven't been r&r like I sadi before I have to use my dad's computer for now.**

**well thanks for reading its very well appreciated.**

**and Thanks to everyone who R&R the first chapter I will be sure to mention you next chapter my name, and one last thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Twilight S.M. does I only own Cathrine, her family, this story, and the ideas in it.**

**sorry this is the last thing I promise. I'm sorry if some people don't like that I changed the story line. Just give my story a shot it gets better i promise. and sorry this chapter and AN is really long.**

**Bye :D**

**don't forget to R&R**


End file.
